


Garden of Love

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: In a garden of love, flowers aren't the only thing that grows.





	Garden of Love

Akira carefully dug the hole in the pot, as Haru handed him the flower. Together they patted it down, so the ground was nice and firmer. This processes continued the two worked in tandem, up on the school rooftop. Akira was never one for gardening but, his girlfriend showed him how relaxing it could be. 

The two had worked hard to expand their rooftop garden. It became a place for them to unwind forget about being phantom thieves and just be together. Though it wasn’t the most styles outfit, something about Haru in her tracksuit working in the garden covered in dirt-filled Akira with joy. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Haru looked over and saw him deep in thought as he stared at her. “Akira, is everything okay?” She said concerned.

“No, sorry. I just got wrapped up in your cute face” he giggled.

Haru couldn’t help but blush from the complement. “Well I think you have a cute face too” She smiled back. Both of their hearts raced a little, even though they had dated for two months. They yearned to be more together. Haru made it her goal to learn as much as she could about her best friend, and boyfriend as he did the same for her.

It wasn’t before long till their were finished. They had added new flowers and crops and harvested the old ones. Akira laid on the roof as even with the colder weather setting in he still worked up a sweat. Haru soon joins him and nuzzled in close. Unlike the asshole that used to her fiancé, Akira didn’t mind her being covered in dirt and sweat. Akira took great pride in Haru’s passion for plants. 

Haru began to think of her old life, it was a prison cell. She was locked away, without freedoms. Her Father though she loved him arranged everything for her but not for her sake, but his own. Then her hands arranged fiancé saw her as his sex toy. Her escape was the garden, a place of flowers and freedom. 

But now it was still an escape, but not from the abuse. She realized it had become her paradise her love garden with someone who cared about her. A person who only looked for what she wanted, he didn’t force her to be with him or yell at her. He wanted to learn about her dreams, so he could support her more! Tears weld up in the girl’s eyes, after losing her family, she had a new one. The emotions couldn’t contain themselves. Haru felt a squeeze around her, and a hand rubbing her back.

She looked over and saw Akira with a worried look on his face. “Haru, what’s wrong? Is everything okay.” There was concern in his voice, which Haru met with a smile through the tears. 

“I’m just thinking how much I love you, and happy you and the others have made me. I was so used to being control it felt normal, but now I know different. Now I know real joy.” She buried herself in Akira.

The boy just kept comforting her and telling her about how much she meant to him and that he is so glad she said yes to dating him. Haru could tell Akira, didn’t care for her last name, money, or sex. Akira only carried about her, the real her. “Akira do you think will happen to this place once I leave?”

“Nothing, I’ll keep it going and you can visit any time!” He grinned.

“But what about your home town, don’t you need to go back?” She was concerned that he had thought things through.

“I’ll find a way to convince my parents to let me stay. You know switching schools can damage your performance in the classroom.” He said as if giving a presentation.

Haru couldn’t help but giggle. The two began to sit up and pick up their things so they could go home. Haru stood at the door and looked at her .. their garden, where love is grown. A garden where joy perseveres and bonds deepen like roots. The flowers sing and cheer in celebration of freedom from the outside world. For in this garden on the roof of a school, love is what is grown.


End file.
